Giants on the Horizon
by Genuka
Summary: An average girl dealing with a vision of biblical based apocalypse. Fighting the giants until the Lord's return and we are allowed to rest. [One-shot]


_**A/n: This was previously only posted on AO3 and as the original author I have chosen to adapt it slightly before posting it here. Enjoy!**_

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

* * *

I woke to the sound of running feet. We're running running running running. The ground shakes and I look behind us to see a dangerous orange plasma beam of light. I dive forwards and bring down the four people with me either with my hands or my shout of warning. The first beam passes over us. I know what I have to do. I stand up and catch a glimpse of the line of giants advancing upon us even as I move towards the path of the next beam. Someone grabs me, a man. I back hand him out of the way, he's too close and the beam is coming to fast to explain. I move into the on coming beam. It strikes me as I begin channeling the power into the sky, the earth, and into a shield to protect us as I unconsciously start to chant. I don't know what words I speak only that they have power and that something is providing them for me. I send out a call, a call I don't fully understand. I can feel my brothers and sisters coming though they are not of my blood.

The first to appear over the nearby ridge I can tell are military trained and the beat of the Christian Soldiers song sings in my veins as they come to stand beside me. The giant still sending the beam my way kneels, trying to increase the beam strength through shear proximity. The marines to either side of me strike, flying into the air in a leap of faith. The giant falls.

To either side in the ragged line of foes I have caught more attention. More of my brothers and sisters come out of the lands around us, from trees and hills, from grasses and water and the very air its self do they come. Those dressed as priests or in common attire begin chanting that which I know is holy scripture but in a language that is not my native tongue nor the tongue that has been spoken on earth since ancient times. I know this though I do not know how. These my siblings chant as those of us with military training strike.

The false priests fall to the beams even as they attempt to mirror the actions of those who hold the word true in their hearts. I see the battle and understand both the tactics and the necessity but my first reaction is sorrow for the waste, wasted lives, wasted potential, wasted effort. We strike in self defense always and never in wish for the bloodlust.

Those who fell in our lines had forsaken the armor that El Shaddi had offered. While I grieve for their loss it was their choice, a choice they made knowingly. This day the giants fell yet they have not returned to our lands even as the planet that will become as a second moon in our sky approaches. Believe what you will and remember the choice is yours.

Amelia woke with a start, shaking with the barely suppressed emotions that the dream-vision had invoked. Looking around she found that she was somewhere very dangerous for this to have happened. She was sitting in her green battered Subaru and it looked like she had been driving when the dream, the vision started. Amelia had never really understood why she could see some things on something like a mental heads up display (HUD) or received these strange visions in a similar manner. Sometimes they were particularly frightening or hopeful like today and very occasionally they were truly joyful. Thankfully, something about how she processed the extra information generally allowed her to finish whatever she was doing at the time safely. Checking out like that was still dangerous and disconcerting but her ability to keep going anyway had hidden that and kept her alive mid-vision more than once. She never wrote them down, despite her bad memory. It was too dangerous in case someone unscrupulous had discovered the records, no matter how well disguised or hidden. After all they'd gone way out of their way to hide the fact that the human race was far from psi-null and anyone with credibility saying the truth was killed or the credibility destroyed.

Acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened she quickly gathered purse, keys, and shopping list before getting out of the car and walking into the store. Amelia _hated_ having her senses stripped away from her because of these dream-visions and the commands that sometimes came with it. She knew she could ignore the commands but it generally wasn't the best idea. Explaining either the dream-visions or the commands to anyone else was nearly impossible. This was due to the fact they often had a an incorporated command of silence and the lack of reference anyone else would have. Usually the commands were more along the lines of "don't go down that alleyway" or "you need to pick up pudding for something important". This usually meant she was more annoyed by the command's presence than its content because she had no idea where it was coming from in the first place. She had some fanciful guesses where the commands were coming from but nothing she could confirm and it naturally bothered her. Yet whenever she ignored a command something happened to show why she would need whatever item or action that had been asked of her.

Then there was the fact that god seemed to be training her for something since childhood. A concussion had striped away most things that people hiring for jobs looked at or at least paired it down to basics. The funny thing? The damage forced Amelia to up her training in critical thinking. It also had her focusing on what she _could_ remember, things that were of more use if society broke down.

There was nothing she could do about what she had seen just then so Amelia focused on what she would be eating for the next week. Hopefully God would tell her when it was time to act.


End file.
